Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland
Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland is a series of graphic novels by Marvel set before the events of Epic Mickey. They could be purchased through the Epic Mickey app for iOS before its removal from the App Store. The graphic novel and the Tales of Wasteland comics saw printed releases in several countries outside the USA. 'Digicomic summaries' 'Clock Tower Cleaners: '''The Mad Doctor calls Oswald and tells him that Mean Street is covered in soot and both agree the source is likely the Clock Tower. Oswald, together with Animatronic Donald and Animatronic Goofy, race to the Clocktower and tell him they are "going to clean your clock". The Clock tower, who was already in a bad mood as the "It's a small world" music was getting to him, sees this as a threat and attacks. A fight follows, but eventually, Oswald and Co. manage to clean the Clock Tower and stop the music. Relieved, the Clock Tower thanks them and they leave. Sadly, the Mad Doctor secretly restarts the music, which causes the Clock Tower to suffer from the music once again. '''The Game's Afoot: '''Oswald wakes up and finds that someone stole his feet. He asks Detective Horace to find them. After some research, Horace finds out Pete is behind it and wants to use his lucky feet and a flying machine he took from the Mad Doctor to kidnap Ortensia for himself. Horace manages to destroy the machine and save both Ortensia and Oswald's lucky feet. '''One Scary Night: '''Pete dares Oswald to spend the night in Lonesome Manor. Taking Animatronic Donald and Goofy with him, they end up getting chased by ghosts, but manage to barely escape. Oswald fears that Pete will see him as a coward, but the Lonesome ghosts disagree. After all, Oswald has to deal with his kids (whose behaviour scares the ghosts themselves). '''The Rubbish Cup: '''The Misadventurer's Club (A Wasteland version of Disney's old Adventurers club) starts the Rubbish cup. The Mad Doctor suggests the participants tell or demonstrate one true to life adventure and he will judge who's tale wins. Ortensia doesn't seem to trust the Mad Doctor's plan, but Oswald and Horace fiercely compete with their stories, so fiercely that Ortensia and Clarabelle fear it may be the end of their friendship: something the Mad Doctor was planning from the beginning. Sadly for him, Animatronic Donald's tale about a giant monster duck turns out to be real and forces the doctor to declare him as the winner. '''Oswald the Lucky Duck: '''The Mad Doctor invites Oswald and Ortensia over for his latest invention, the Projectorinator, one that can bring Oswald back to the silver screen. Oswald doesn't believe anyone wants him back or that they simply see him as an out of date version of Mickey. Ortensia disagrees. The Mad Doctor explains that his invention will remake Oswald into another character. That way, people will like him again. Ortensia fears it might be a bad idea, but Oswald wants to try regardless. He tries the form of a duck, a zombie form and even a devil form. All turn out bad for him. In the end, Oswald feels like a failure, but Ortensia reminds him that he only fails at not being himself and she loves him for himself. '''There's a Hole in the Sky: ' Oswald is bowling with the Mad Doctor (using his head as a bowling ball and some of his kids as pins) until Ortensia calls him over. One of his kids discovered a hole in the sky. The Mad Doctor says they can use the hole to escape Wasteland. He tries to convince Oswald that people created it and want him back, but Ortensia doubts this as the hole is in the sky and beyond normal reach. She explains to Oswald that they have each other in Wasteland and that's enough for her. The Mad Doctor cuts in and convinces Oswald that Ortensia deserves more than a life in Wasteland. She might love him, but people have stopped loving and forgotten him in the past. To prevent this, Oswald should try going first. This convinces Oswald, as he wants to try for both him and Ortensia. Seeing how strong Oswald feels convinces Ortensia to support him. The hole is too narrow to reach by plane, so Oswald tells Ortensia to call their 420 kids to create a large bunny tower. He climbs up and promises to bring Ortensia and their 420 Bunny Children over as soon as he escapes. He actually seems to succeed, but is sent back to Wasteland as Yen Sid notices he spilled some thinner on his model (causing the hole) and restores it with paint. Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel A graphic novel retelling of Epic Mickey. While the novel follows the events of the game, some parts of the storyline differ from the game or are expanded upon. Trivia *Gremlin Gus does not appear as often as he does in the game in the additional tales, likely because he's mainly intended to guide Mickey. *These can no longer be purchased digitally due to the removal of the Digicomics app. Category:Digicomics Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:Comics